Capacitive touch panels are widely applied due to advantages such as precise and sensitive positioning, good touch feeling, and long service life, etc.
One glass solution (OGS) touch panels and on-cell touch panels are two common types of touch panels. An OGS touch panel is formed by forming a touch substrate by arranging a touch structure on a protective substrate on the outside of a display panel, and subsequently bonding the touch substrate and the display panel. In an on-cell touch panel, a touch structure is disposed on a surface of an opposing substrate (e.g., a color filter (CF) substrate) in a display panel that is away from an array substrate.
In a manufacturing process of the OGS touch panel and the on-cell touch panel, a photolithography process is usually adopted to manufacture products with superior performances, but the photolithography process inevitably needs to use masks. A mask has high requirement on manufacture accuracy, a high use repetition rate, and a very expensive price. If the number of masks can be reduced as much as possible in the design of a product and performance of the product can also be satisfied, a production cost, a tact time of a single product and the like can be greatly reduced, and utilization of devices can also be obviously improved.